Wedding blues
by misgiving
Summary: Lily Evans is about to get married and for once, she feels normal again. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything concerning him belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Wedding blues**

 _i._

Lily Evans stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty, white wedding dress. She stared at her own face in disbelief. How the hell did she end up here? Was she about to marry that twat Potter himself?

Yes, in fact, she was, and she could not be happier. She had been looking forward to this day for several weeks now. It had been good to have something wonderful to look forward to in the darkness that was the world these days.

Still, she thought as she threw her dress one final glance, it was odd. James Potter had been pinning for her for years, she knew, and now she loved him more than anything. She wasn't really complaining or anything, but it was rather odd how life sometimes turned out.

She took a deep breath before leaving the small dressing room.

 _ii._

The ceremony was a quiet affair but all their closest friends were there and they all seemed so happy. It was wonderful to see everyone happy for once – it had been far too long a time since they were merry like this together.

Of course, there were some obvious gaps in the church rows. As she entered the small church which they had chosen for the ceremony (a small church in her hometown of Cokeworth, not very far from the street where she grew up), she knew who wouldn't be there. Her sister, her beloved sister, who had suddenly turned into someone else the day Lily received her letter from Hogwarts. She had turned into someone Lily wasn't quite sure she liked anymore.

And Severus, of course. Even though they really hadn't spoken for years now and even though she had heard several awful rumours she hoped were untrue (but deep down knew were true), she sort of wished he would be there, smiling up at her as she walked down the aisle.

He _had_ been her best friend and _should_ have been there.

 _iii._

At the front of the aisle stood James, looking nervous. By his side, Sirius Black stood, looking incredibly proud and happy.

Lily had always, in a way, understood why Sirius disliked Severus so very much. He was a Slytherin and Sirius' family hated him for not being Slytherin, just like Sirius hated them for being it and perhaps hating them for not accepting who he really was. Maybe his hatred for Severus was a way to canalise his unhappiness with his own family, even if that never could excuse the way he and James treated Severus.

But James' hate for Severus was more difficult to understand, for Lily. Perhaps, in James' eyes, Severus' biggest crime had been that he loved Lily.

 _iv._

The ceremony was beautiful and her parents cried. They were the only muggles present and all in all they were about twenty guests. They didn't dare invite more, they were all too large targets for the dark forces roaming.

She cried too, to be honest, but because she was happy. It was nice to be just happy for once. For once to just be in the moment and not worry about what was going on and where the next attack would be or if they would have to fight against old school fellows. It had happened more than once and it had been strange to think that only a few years before they had been sitting in the school benches in the same classrooms and learned Herbology or how potions could save you from a certain death if you made the brew just right.

How strange life was.

 _v._

Lily Potter stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was late in the night and the party had just died down. She was about to go to bed but wanted to see her lovely dress just once more. She knew she'd never wear it again – really, how wore their wedding dress more than once? – and it was nice to think of how normal her life could be, even if it was for just a second. Just for a second, she could be a normal woman, marrying the man she loved more than life. Just for a second.

Maybe that was why she wept – because she knew the second the wedding was over, nothing would be normal again.

* * *

Hello again. It has been ages since I wrote anything Harry Potter related (and to be honest, since I wrote anything fictional) and I thought I might give it a go again. It's also an excellent time for practicing writing in English again because that was ages ago too. Anyway, this was just something I had on my mind. I'll be thrilled if you review.


End file.
